July 06 Stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: A group of stories for the minor characters in Sailor Moon. Lots of Ikuko and Kenji, and some Naru, Shingo, Umino. A collection of short stories written for the SMMonthly for the month of July, 2006. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. Taking a chance Ikuko and Kenji

Title: Taking a chance  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (Fairytale)  
Genre: General/Romance  
Version: Anime or Manga - before the official story line  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Kenji Tsukino watched her walk across the stage. He felt very lucky that Tomo-chan had convinced him to be part of the Drama club play because he could see Ikuko Matasori at every practice. She was in class 2-B, and he was in class 3-D. Their paths wouldn't normally cross. As he watched her speak her lines, he couldn't help but notice the other boys staring at her, too.

He had spotted her when she was a first year in the cafeteria. She had been surrounded by a large group of friends. It was her laugh that had caught his attention. It was soft and tinkly, and didn't sound forced at all. Ever since that day he had been quietly watching her, trying to figure out how to approach her. _'Every time I thought I would have a chance, there was another boy hanging on her sleeve. I never seem to get to her early enough. Well, that is going to change. This time I'm going to succeed!'_

After practice, Kenji approached Ikuko. In what he hoped was a confident voice he asked, "So do you think we could practice our lines together a little more? I don't feel like I have them yet."

Ikuko gazed up at him and smiled. "Sure. Do you want to go to the park?"

Kenji just nodded yes.

They had become the talk of the Drama club by time the play was ready to be performed. Kenji had succeed in going out with Ikuko almost three times a week, if not more. His only problem was that they were never actual dates, they were just working on the play.

It was finally opening night. Standing in the wings, Kenji took a deep breath. He knew his part as well as he could, that was not what made him nervous. It was the fact that he was to spend all his time on stage with Ikuko. He was nervous of making a mistake in front of her.

The theater lights went down, and the play was announced. "The Drama Club presents "The Bamboo Princess"." The first set of actors and actresses went out onto the stage.

Ikuko looked over at Kenji and gave her happy smile. "Are you ready? We're up next."

Kenji couldn't help but smile back. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

They both turned their attention back onto the stage so they wouldn't miss their cue. When it came Kenji walked out onto the stage.He walked around the stage harvesting bamboo. Finally he came to one that seemed special, he cut the bamboo shoot open, and found the baby girl inside. He showed the baby to his wife, who was being played by Ikuko. They agreed to raise the child as if it was their own. The story continued, and both Ikuko and Kenji played they parts perfectly. Finally the end came, and they found out that their little girl really was the Moon Princess. They both wept realistically as she left the Earth and went back to the Moon. Kenji loved the way that she was pulled up into the sky on wires. Tomo-chan was the only one he knew that was brave enough to do that.

Finally the last encore was completed, and they were left to change back into their regular clothes. Kenji finished before Ikuko, so he waited on her. _'I'm asking her tonight, while I still have the courage.'_ While he waited he twirled a rose between his fingers. He had brought it tonight to give her for luck before the play, but had been so nervous that he had forgotten to give it to her.

When Ikuko finally came out of the dressing room, she was once again surrounded. Kenji looked at the crowd around her, and started feeling like he couldn't do it. He turned to leave, but after looking down at the rose in his hand he knew he had to turn back. He just couldn't give up. He followed the crowd until he spotted her.  
"Ikuko-chan! Ikuko-chan!" He called out to her, and expected her not to hear him.

Ikuko turned her head looking for him. Spotting him, she called back. "Kenji-sempai!" She pushed through the group to get to him. "You did great tonight!"

Kenji looked at the crowd that was listening to every word that they said, and scooping his hand under her elbow he steered her of to a quiet area. Surprisingly, the crowd didn't follow. Taking a steading breath he looked at her, and then spoke. "You did really well tonight, too." _'Moron! Get to the point before they all get here!'_ Ikuko smiled up into his eyes, and had a waiting look on her face. Swallowing hard, he tried again, this time holding out the rose. "Ikuko, would you go out with me? Not just to practice the play, but for real?" _'There! I said it. Now, what is her answer?'_

It seemed like an eternity before she answered him. She reached out and took the rose he was holding. Raising it up to her nose, she smelled it. As the rich fragrance wafted up, she looked up at Kenji. "How did you know I like my flowers to have a rich fragrance? Looks are nice, but the fragrance is more important."

Kenji looked startled. "I didn't. I just like my flowers to have a good scent." He was starting to wilt due to the wait. If she didn't answer yes or no soon, he felt like he was going to run.

Finally Ikuko answered his question. "Yes, Kenji-sempai. I would like to be truely dating you." She twirled the flower between her fingers as she smelled it again.

Relief washed over him. She said yes! Calming himself down, he smiled at her. "Please, drop the sempai. And what is the first thing you would like to do, now that we are officially dating?"

A mischievous smile crossed Ikuko's face. Reaching out she took hold of his hand, and the standing on tiptoe she said, "I've been waiting for you to ask me Kenji-kun, and what do I want to do? This." and she kissed him on the check.


	2. Future Plans Ikuko

Title: Future Plans  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (vodka)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Tomo, Mayumi, and Ikuko settled onto the couch at Tomo's house. 

"Stay seated, I'll go get some tea." Tomo got up and walked towards the kitchen. 

Mayumi stood up with her. "Let us help. Please." She waited for Tomo's answer. 

"I can get it. Please, just wait here." Tomo waved her back on to then couch. Mayumi settled back down to wait. 

Ikuko smoothed the edge of her uniform's skirt, and crossed her ankles. "Settle down, Mayumi-chan. She'll be back soon. So what part of the homework did you need help with?" 

Mayumi wrinkled her nose at Ikuko. "Here I was thinking of cookies and treats, and you bring up homework! You are going to be a great mom one day." She changed her voice to mimic Ikuko's. "Here is you after school snack, dear. Eat it at the table while you do your homework." 

Ikuko turned towards the door when she heard Tomo giggling. Hopping up, she went to help Tomo with the tray. "Let me help you. I wouldn't want you to drop it laughing." 

Tomo shook her head no. Catching her breath she said, "I can make it. Mayumi-chan just sounded so much like you. She's right you know. You'll make a great mom one day." She set the tray onto the coffee table. She poured tea for each of them. "This one is for you, Ikuko-chan. And this one is yours Mayumin-chan." They sat for a few moments sipping the tea and munching on the cookies that were also on the tray. 

Ikuko set her cup aside."Tomo-chan, your tea is the best. You will be a great hostess one day." 

"I will? I'll need to know more than how to make tea. I'll need to know about different alcohols as well. So Ikuko-chan, what do you know about alcoholic beverages?" Tomo leaned forward waiting for her answer. 

Ikuko feigned a shocked look. "Me? I don't know anything about them." 

"Sure you don't Ikuko-chan. Surely you've tried drinking them before." 

Ikuko answered her in a serious tone. "No, I haven't. Honestly. Grandmother won't hear of it until I'm eighteen. Dad and Mom agree with her. I'm not even allowed sake, unless it is at a wedding." 

Tomo was surprised. "Your Grandmother! How can she decide?" 

Mayumi laughed. "You've never met Grandmother Matasori, have you? She is over there almost everyday. " 

Tomo looked over at Ikuko for confirmation. She saw the Ikuko was nodding in agreement. "And you're Mom doesn't mind?" 

"No, they help each other out. Grandmother and Mom clean the house together, and then they cook dinner for everyone. Mom suggested that grandmother move in, but grandmother doesn't want to. Dad is talking about building a covered walkway between the two houses since they are right next door to each other." 

With a shrug, Tomo looked over at Mayumi. "Okay, so what do you know about alcoholic beverages?" 

Mayumi looked around as if trying to spot an adult. "I've tried sake, and some of the beer that is in the refrigerator. Nothing more than that though." 

Gesture grandly, Tomo settled on the chair facing the couch. "Then listen to me. I have more experience than you. Be careful what you drink, and of course the amount you drink. And different drinks can affect you differently. Not that I know that from personal experience, my older sister told me." 

Mayumi looked impressed, and Ikuko looked uncertain. Her uncertainty sounded in her voice. "What have you tried?" 

Trying to keep the all knowing look on her face, Tomo answered her. "Sake, of course, beer, vodka, and wine. But mainly sips of each." The sophisticated look crumbled off her face as she started laughing. "Okay, enough of that. Time for homework. So, Mayumi-chan what did you need help with?" 

Mayumi pulled out her English notebook. Flipping the pages to the notes from today, she turned it around to show them. "This. It makes no sense to me." 

Tomo and Ikuko peered at the page. Ikuko looked up at Mayumi. "What is it about this beautifully designed necklace you don't understand?" 

Tomo smiled at Mayumi. "Maybe you should pay closer attention in class instead of designing jewelry. Every time I see your notebook you have a new design in it." A thoughtful look crossed over her face. "You'll be a famous jewelry designer one day, Mayumi. But we got to get through high school first. So what exactly is your problem?"


	3. Traditions Ikuko and Kenji

Title: Traditions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (diamond)  
Genre: General/Romance(?)  
Version: Anime or Manga - before the official story line  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Ikuko stood very still in her grandmother's living room while her grandmother and her mother fit the shiro-maku, the wedding kimono, to her. It was one worn by both her grandmother and her mother. As her mother was pinning up the bottom hem, Ikuko enjoyed the weight of the ring Kenji had bought her. Most of her friends and family had been shocked when she showed them. Instead of a diamond engagement ring, Ikuko had chosen a different stone. 

Grandmother told her to move her left arm so she could pin part of the sleeve. Ikuko caught sight of the pale blue stone as it shone briefly when the light glanced off of it. She remembered seeing it in the store when Kenji had taken her to pick out a diamond ring. 

They had gone to one of the prominant jewelers in the area. Walking through the showroom she glanced at the cases. Kenji walked over to see the diamond rings closer. In one of the cases she had seen a beautiful ring tucked away in the corner of the case. She scooted closer to it so she could get a better view. The rich pale blue stone seemed to shimmer. The stone had an amazing depth to it, and was set in fourteen caret white gold. She looked over at Kenji. _'I wonder if he would let me have this ring instead of a diamond ring. It doesn't look as hard, or brilliant. It looks as soft as moonlight.'_

She called him softly. "Kenji-kun." Kenji looked over at Ikuko, and smiled. She looked like she had made up her mind. "Which one do you like, Ikuko-chan?"

Ikuko pointed out the moonstone ring. "I would like to see this one better." The salesman immediately opened the case and presented the ring to her. She tried it on. It fit and she fell in love with the soft way it glowed on her finger. She turned her happy eyes to Kenji, and looked at him hopefully.

Looking into Ikuko's eyes, he knew that she would always win. His eyes drifted down to the ring she had chosen. He was surprised, it wasn't a diamond ring. It appeared to be a beam of moonlight caught on her finger, a gentle, comforting moonbeam. Raising his eyes back to hers, he asked, "Are you sure wouldn't want a diamond instead?"

Ikuko looked back into his eyes. _'Is he disappointed that I don't want a diamond?'_ Looking closer, she decided that he just concerned that she was trying to save him money. She looked back down at the ring on her finger, and then returned her gaze to his. "I'm sure."

"Ikuko! Ikuko!" Ikuko snapped back to the present when she heard her Mother calling her. "Yes, Mom?"

"I was trying to ask you if you were sure you still want to change for the reception. Grandmother and I can easily fit the uchikake to you as well while your are standing here." She sounded amused.

Ikuko looked over at the richly embroidered kimono hanging on the wall. In her mind she saw the beautiful calf length dress she had seen at the store. She knew her family would be thrilled if she chose to wear both kimonos, but she really wanted to wear a wedding dress. She already compromised once. She was going to wear the shiro-maku, and then change into a dress for the reception instead of wearing the uchikake. Looking at her Mom and Grandmother, she struggled with herself. She wanted to please them, but she also wanted to please herself. _'If I have a daughter, I will never put her in this position. She will get to chose, and I won't pressure her one way or the other. But that doesn't help me right now.'_ She wondered what Kenji would say. Her eyes strayed back to the kimono.

"I'll wear it during the beginning of the reception, but when it is time for the modern dances, I want to change into a dance dress." Ikuko looked at her mom hoping for understanding. Her mom nodded. A new compromise was made.


	4. A day of first Ikuko and Kenji

Title: A day of firsts  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (First)  
Genre: General/Romantic  
Version: Anime or Manga - before storyline  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Ikuko stood quietly in front of the priest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kenji standing next to her. He looked handsome in his wedding attire. He was wearing a white montsuki kimono and a short black haori overcoat with pleated gray hakama pants. She remembered walking into the shrine with him with both of their families and friends gathered around. It had felt right. Everyone had said she would probably be scared, but she really felt light and happy. 

Kneeling, they listened to the priest purify them. Then it came time to say their vows. Standing, they turned to face each other. 

Kenji looked down into Ikuko's eyes. He had never seen them sparkle so brightly before. Taking a calming breath, he started his vows. 

Ikuko knew she was supposed to be listening to what Kenji was saying, she was about to agree to it, but she was mesmerized by the amount of love that was flowing out of his eyes instead. It took her a few moments to realize that he was done. Now it was her turn. Pulling herself together, she tried to put as much love into her vows as Kenji had. 

Kenji hadn't believed that Ikuko's eyes could shine any brighter, but they did as she promised her life to him. 

When she had finished her vows, the priest brought out the special sake set. This was the first time this set had ever been used. Ikuko remembered her mom commenting that she could start her own tradition by passing it on to her children. Happiness welled through her as Kenji took the first three sips that started the san san kudo ceremony. Then he handed the cup to her. As she took three sips, she knew that Kenji and herself were truly united as family. The joy inside of her made her feel bubbly. At the end of the ceremony, Ikuko watched as both families drank a glass of sake. Now the Tsukino and Matasori families were joined. 

Turning back to Kenji, Ikuko looked at him. Kenji leaned down and place their first kiss as man and wife on Ikuko's lips. Ikuko knew that the day would hold more firsts. The first dance, the first dinner, and the first night as Ikuko Tsukino.


	5. A different point of view Ikuko

Title: A different point of view  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (ending)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G 

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Ikuko gingerly lowered herself onto the bed. She took a moment to stretch her back the best that she could. With a contented sigh she looked at the pile of clothes. _'The end is near. Everyone else is talking about the beginning, but all I see is the end.'_ Rubbing the perpetually sore section of the small of her back with one hand, she started packing her suitcase with the other hand. She carefully made sure she had clothes of different sizes. Mom warned her she would not go back to her original size right away. As she tucked a pair of comfy socks into the corner where they would be easy to find, she felt a kick in her stomach. Smiling she laid her hand over the spot that was kicked. _'Alright. Alright... I'm going to pack your stuff, too. Don't be so impatient.'_

Rubbing her hand across her stomach for a moment more, she realized that she was going to miss this too. _'It's all going to end. All the moments that we have like this, just the two of us. You won't be with me every moment.'_ She felt the tears start to form. Sniffing quietly, she carefully packed baby cloths in a range of sizes. _'Who knows what you can fit. You haven't been able to try them on.'_ Grinning slightly she tried to imagine what the little one would look like trying on the different outfits. 

She tucked in two blankets. Picking up the small bunny that Kenji had bought two weeks ago for the baby, she smiled and placed it careful on the side of the bag. After making sure that a pair of cushy baby socks were place right next to hers, she closed and latched the suitcase. Resting one hand on the suitcase and one on her stomach she knew she was ready. As the contraction rolled down her stomach, she knew it was time. _'It's time to end this mystery. I'll finally get to see you, my little love'._ After the wave of contractions were done, she went to find an clock. Moving the rocking chair to where she could see the clock and sit next to the phone, she settled down to rock until it was time to call Kenji.


	6. Cranky Child Ikuko and Kenji

Title: Cranky child  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (unhealthy)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

She stopped at the front door. Ikuko knew she couldn't run out on Kenji. He had just got home, and was tired from work. Besides, Usagi was having nothing to do with him. All Usagi wanted was "Mama". She closed her hand around the door knob. She needed just a few minutes. Just a few minutes to regain the sanity that she had lost over the last two days. Usagi was clinging more than normal. The two year old wanted to be constantly held, or cuddled. 

Quietly muttering to herself, she tried to talk herself into staying. "I can't go now. Kenji would be pulling his hair out. He doesn't deserve that after working so hard." Letting go of the doorknob, she turned towards the kitchen. "Besides, I need to finish making supper. He's not going to be able to get her to eat a thing when she is in one of her moods. And that's all she has been in today." 

Taking a settling breath, she walked to the kitchen before her resolve wore off. _'I hope she takes her whole nap. It was a fight even to get her to sleep.'_

Thirty minutes later, Ikuko felt calmer. Supper was finishing, and she and Kenji were able to have an adult conversation. _'I never realized how much I miss talking like an adult, and not like a two year old.'_ Setting the table, she glanced at the clock. Usagi should have been screaming the house down by now. Taking the few extra minutes granted to her, she finished the table, and brought the food out. Knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer, she went to wake Usagi. 

Looking down on her daughter sleeping so peacefully, Ikuko felt the joy of being a mom rush through her. _'I really love this little one. Even when she is being such a problem. Guess it's time to hear the fussing.'_ Reaching out, she shook Usagi gentle to wake her up. 

"Usagi. Usagi. It's time to wake up. I know you didn't get your normal length of time, but supper is ready." She smiled down into the bleary eyes that were peering back at her. 

"No. Don' wan' na ge' up." Usagi turned back over and pulled her cover back on.

Ikuko removed the cover again, and the gently scoped the sleepy child out of the bed. Tickling Usagi's sides gently as she walked out of the room, she smiled at her. "It's time to get up. If you sleep any longer, you won't sleep tonight. Wake up."

The child squirmed and started thrashing around. When that didn't stop her Mom, she started wailing."I wana s'eep! S'eep! No wakey!" Ikuko deposited her into her chair at the table, and moved her plate closer to her. Usagi shoved it across the table. "Not hungey!" 

Sighing Ikuko moved it back. _'Please, don't let it be a repeat of lunch.'_ Lunch turned into a battle. Ikuko lost. Usagi had barely touched her breakfast that morning as well. 

Usagi, with a mighty shove, launched the plate onto the floor, and promptly started crying at the top of her lungs. Ikuko looked at Kenji. She was worried what he was thinking. _'What if I let her win? What will he think? Will he think I'm too soft with her?'_

Kenji smiled, and his concern for her came out in his voice. "I'll clean up the mess. Why don't you take her to the living room and try to calm her down?" 

Feeling relieved that Kenji didn't doubt her ability with Usagi, Ikuko pulled the screaming child out of her seat, and went to the living room. For the next half hour she worked at calming Usagi down. Finally the tears and crying stopped. The child clung to her mother as tight as she could. Ikuko looked up when Kenji slid into the room. With hand gestures, he offered to take the little one. Ikuko tried to move her, but Usagi held on tighter and squelched her face up preparing to cry again. Ikuko stopped. 

Giving her a reassuring smile, Kenji brought Ikuko her dinner from the dinning room. Ikuko ate clumsily around the child that refused to let go. Every once in awhile she offered some to Usagi. All the cranky child did was turn her face into Mom's chest. By the time Ikuko had finished, Usagi had fallen back to sleep. Running her hand up the little one's back, Ikuko considered waking her again. Suddenly she stopped. Laying her hand in flat against Usagi's upper back, Ikuko felt her temperature. She slid her hand to the front of Usagi's chest, and felt again. Finally, she laid her forehead against the protesting child who didn't want to be moved. _'She has a fever. I wonder how long she has had one. Couldn't be too long. I would have noticed when I was putting her down for her nap.'_

Looking around the living room she noticed that Kenji wasn't in his chair were she had last seen him. Just as she started wondering how she was going to call him without waking Usagi, he walked in with a bottle of medicine and a blanket. 

"Do you think she needs medicine?"He asked while he tucked the blanket over both of them. Ikuko nodded yes. "Then let me hold her while you give it to her. Then we'll put her to bed. I'll move the rocking chair back in there for you." Holding out his hands, he asked "Ready?" 

Ikuko gentle pulled Usagi's hands down from her shoulders. "Yes." Kenji gentle took the little bundle, and Ikuko convinced her to wake up just enough to take her medicine. Cuddling his daughter into his chest, Kenji carried her upstairs, and settled her down into her room. Kissing her gently on her forehead he whispered. "Don't keep your Mama up all night, she needs her sleep, too." He went to move the rocking chair.


	7. Not exactly the same Ikuko

Title: Not exactly the same  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (Stay)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga or Anime  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

A/N: A chihaya is the Miko outfit that Rei wears at the temple. Moon flowers look like large white morning glories that bloom at night. 

"The summer festival is tonight! Are you going Usagi-chan?" Ikuko placed a plate in front of her still half asleep daughter. As Usagi raised her bleary, half shut eyes to her, Ikuko thought, _'This an improvement to the school year. At least she has time to eat the breakfast that I made today.'_

Sounding far more awake than she looked, Usagi answered "Yes, I'm going! I promised to help out Rei-chan at the temple. " 

That's what Ikuko had thought. She was glad that Usagi had made some really good friends. Not that her old ones were bad, but the new ones were even more of a variety. All of them were different. She was proud that Usagi could see past their difference and see the similarities in people._'Or at least pull them all together.'_ She secretly thought it was the influence of Rei and Ami that Usagi was accepted to Azuba High School. Looking at the uniform Usagi was wearing, she noticed that it was getting just a little tight. _'Not too tight, thanks goodness. We'll be buying high school uniforms next week. Luckily she can wear her middle school one for the summer service day. She needs a new yukata if her uniform is slightly small. Unless..'_

"Are you borrowing a chihaya from Rei-chan?" 

Usagi had finished eating, and was gathering her stuff to run out the door. Looking back over her shoulder, she answered in her normal chipper voice. "I don't think so. Rei-chan didn't say. We're just helping out with some of the booths, not in the temple itself." Slipping on her shoes and opening the door, she ran out calling "Bye, Mom! See you later!" 

Ikuko responded back to her, and then to Shingo as he went out the door five minutes later. Turning around, she faced the kitchen. Rolling up her sleeves she got busy cleaning up. 

_"I need to check on both Shingo's and Usagi's yukata. I know Usagi is going to need hers at least let out and down. I'm not sure about Shingo's. While I'm at it, I'll press Kenji's and mine.'_

With the kitchen finished, she walked upstairs to the bedrooms. Shingo's yukata needed its seams lowered, and Usagi's was just too small, there was no room left to grow in it. Lifting hers and Kenji's out of the trunk, she noticed they weren't as wrinkled as she had feared. She hung them up to let the few creases fall out. Taking Shingo's downstairs to her sewing room, she started planning the shopping trip for Usagi's new yukata. By time the last stitch was sewn, and Shingo's yukata was hung in his room, she was ready to go. 

---------------

She had shopped all morning, stopped for lunch , and was back at it. _'If I can't find one I like soon, I'll have to find the material and sew one.'_ Luckily there were a lot of choices out today because of the festival, but they were picked through. She should have come about two days ago, before everyone else tried on their old yukata. She had worked her way into the older section of the Juban shopping district. Ikuko spotted a store her grandmother used to take her to. _'Surely it's not the same couple running it. Maybe their children.'_ She felt herself drawn to the door. Just standing there brought back happy memories of yukata shopping with her grandmother. They always stopped by this store, and even if they didn't buy a yukata there, they always found something. Grandmother's shelves had been covered with unique treasures from here. Smiling, she walked into the store. _'Who knows? Maybe I'll find a fan, or a purse. Or maybe even a comfortable pair of geta.'_

Nostalgia washed over her as the smell of the store surrounded her. From the back counter she heard a voice call out, "Welcome! Please feel free to wonder around, but if you need some help, let me know." 

Ikuko remembered those words, and she felt like she was ten years old again. She glanced to her left, almost expecting to see Grandmother. Her smile broadened as she felt a little foolish. Calling back the response that Grandmother always said, she started looking. 

Lined against the front windows were all the knick-knacks that kids now-a-days likes. It made the story look like any of the other shops lining the street, but the further back she went, the more it turned into the store she remembered. _'I wonder if it was that way for Grandmother when we came here. She always went to the back as fast as she could.'_ Ikuko was looking through the purses when she spotted the perfect pattern for Usagi's yukata. It was a rich dark blue with moon flowers in different stages of bloom twining up it. Not too adult, but not too childish. Her only problem was that it was a purse, not a bolt of fabric. Picking it up, she decided she needed some help, and headed back to the counter. 

"Excuse me? Hello?" After she called out she heard the creaking of an old rocking chair in the back room. There were quiet footfalls, and then an older lady walked out. She turned to shut the door behind her. Before it was quite shut, Ikuko spotted a baby taking a nap on a small futon next to the rocking chair. Looking back to the shopkeeper, she was reminded yet again of her grandmother. The shopkeeper looked at her for a long moment. "Matasori-san?" 

Ikuko smiled and shook her head no. "I'm her granddaughter. Ikuko Tsukino." 

A large smile crossed the shopkeeper's face. "I remember you. You always came with Matasori-san." Bowing slightly she continued. "It's a pleasure to see you again." 

Ikuko bowed in return. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Did you take over the store for your parents? Or are they here as well?" 

"My husband and I now run the store. So, what can I help you with?" 

Ikuko held up the purse she was holding. "Do you have either a yukata or the fabric to make a yukata in this pattern?" 

The shopkeeper looked at the purse for a moment. "I think I have a yukata in that pattern. Follow me." 

Ikuko followed her back to the far back corner of the shop. There was a line of yukatas neatly hung up on the wall. Looking at them Ikuko spotted the yukata. It was better than she imagined. The moon flowers twined up from the bottom hem to just above the waist. On the left shoulder was a full moon. It looked like the moon continued over to the back. When the shopkeeper lifted it off the wall, Ikuko saw that the moon did go over the shoulder onto the back. Scooping the fabric into her hand, Ikuko could image it on Usagi. _'And it looks the right size. Or I can easily fit it down to her size, and then she can grow into it.'_

"I'll take it. Do you have a fan, and an obi to match?" 

"Yes I do. Come this way." 

As Ikuko followed her, she took one last look at the yukatas still hanging on the wall. One caught her eye. "One moment, please." While the shopkeeper waited patiently, Ikuko looked at a yukata that was pale green with wild roses trailing up it. She fell in love with it. Kenji would love it. Quickly checking the price of it and the one she was getting for Usagi, she decided to get it as well. "Can I have this one as well?" 

"Of course." After carefully taking it down, the shopkeeper lead Ikuko to the accessories section. Once there she found two obis that perfectly matched both yukatas, and two fans. "Do you want anything else?" 

Ikuko shook her head no, and they both went back to the counter. Excusing herself for a moment, the shopkeeper checked on the baby. She came back with Ikuko's total, and her packages neatly tied up. 

Once home, Ikuko resized Usagi's yukata and then hung it neatly in her room. On the bed she placed the white obi. It's edges were dyed the same blue as the background of the yukata. Gently laying the fan next to it, she really hoped Usagi would like it as well. The moon flowers were twining around the sticks of the fans. The moon was on the upper edge of the fan. The final touch was the purse that had lead her to the rest. Smiling, she approved. All was in ready for Usagi to see. _'I hope she likes them as much as I do.'_

Her smile broadened as she went to her room. Even though it was early, she slipped on her new yukata. The dark pink wild roses stood out nicely against the pale green. The obi was the same shade of pink. She slipped the matching fan into her obi. 

Fingering the material she walked over to the long mirror. Looking in the mirror she nodded in approval. _'If Usagi hadn't grown up, I wouldn't have found this lovely yukata, or have visited that store again. Although it has changed in the front, it is the same place I remember.'_ Images of the store of her memory and the store she saw today slid through her mind. She thought about taking Usagi there. Remembering Usagi when she was six, Ikuko compared her to Usagi this morning. _'Usagi has done the same thing. She has changed on the outside, but she is still my little girl on the inside. Nothing stays exactly same.'_ She headed back down stairs to wait for everyone to get home. She couldn't wait to see Kenji's expression.


	8. A suitable gift Ikuko

Title: A suitable gift  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (silver and gold)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Ikuko quietly flipped through the photo album. Smiling at the pictures of herself when she was much younger, she stumbled on one that reminded her of the date. _'The tenth of October. Grandmother's anniversary. Let see.'_ She did a quick calculation. _'It would have been their sixty-first wedding anniversary today. What type of gift does one give for that many years?' _

Getting up, she pulled a book of the shelf. "It should be in here." Flipping the pages until she found one with the list of anniversary names. Walking over to the table, she sat down while skimming the page.  
Talking to herself, she started smiling. "So, the first year is paper, then cotton, leather, linen, and the fifth year is wood. What did Kenji give me our fifth year?" 

She retrieved the photo album, and found her anniversary picture. She and Kenji were posed behind a table, and on the table in front of them was a beautiful wood bowl. 

"Okay, year five was right." Looking back at the list, she continued. "Six iron, seven wool, then bronze, copper, and year ten is tin, the metal." A quick look at the photo album confirmed what Ikuko thought. "Nope, he didn't give me tin on that anniversary, thank goodness. He gave me a gold chain." 

Smiling at the weird tin objects Kenji could have given her, she went back to the list. "Next is steel, then silk" the image of the beautiful silk kimono came to mind, "then lace" The chemise slipped into her head, and then the images of that evening followed it. Blushing just a little she continued, "ivory, and then on the fifteenth year is crystal. That explains the wonderful earrings that year." Looking at the list, she frowned. "Then you skip straight to twenty years? And you finally get china? After that it jumps by fives."

She looked over at the picture her parents twenty-fifth anniversary. Dad had given Mom a lovely silver locket and bracelet. Right next to it was Grandmother's golden anniversary picture. Grandfather was not alive then, but Dad insisted on celebrating the anniversary anyway. He and Mom had got all the family together. She remembered the cemetery. They started there. Grandmother stood next to Grandfather's headstone, and the family toasted them. Then everyone went to a near-by restaurant and celebrated for the rest of the evening. She and Kenji had left fairly early because Usagi needed to get to bed.

Looking at the list one more time, she saw there was no particular gift for sixty-one years. Closing the book, she looked down at the picture of her grandparents standing next to each other. Trailing her finger down the side of it, she had an idea. 

----------

Ikuko walked down the path that lead to the Matasori section of the cemetery. Stopping in front of two headstones, she bowed. "Grandfather, Grandmother happy anniversary." She settled down on the patch of ground between them. Out of the picnic basket she had carried, she pulled out a traditional tea set. Serving a formal tea, she poured her grandparents cups on to their graves. Drinking hers, she started telling them all about the past couple of years.


	9. Chaperon Kenji

Title: Chaperon  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (fine art)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

"If you want fine art, you have to be willing to listen to the muse." 

Kenji stared at the picture a few minutes longer. All he could see was color blotches sprinkled on a black canvas. He looked at the quote in the guidebook again. Muttering under his breath, he said "I wish the muse would come to me and tell me what this was supposed to be." Taking one last look, he walked off to the next painting. It was painted by the same artist. _'It looks like the same painting. They just put a piece of wall in between the canvases.'_

Turning around, he looked for Shingo's class. He spotted them in a different section of the museum. _'They left me behind. I guess I tried too hard to understand the muse.'_ Smiling at himself, he walked over to the group he was supposed to help chaperon. The teacher was telling the students that they were to break up and go sketch a piece of art. Kenji watched them wonder off in all directions. _'Now my job starts.'_ He turned to follow a small group. When they broke up he made sure he knew where all of them were, and then walked around keeping an eye on them. It was a nice break from work. Although he had stayed over yesterday, and he will have to stay over tomorrow, it was worth it. Ikuko couldn't chaperon today, she had a doctor's appointment. So, he got to stretch his legs and see wonderful art work.


	10. Gentle Reminder Kenji

Title: Gentle reminder  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (image)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G 

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Kenji sighed. After the bus ride to work, the last thing he wanted to do was walk up all those stairs. Sure he could take the elevator, but it would be just as crowded as the bus, if not more. _'There is nothing for it. Up I go.'_ Placing his foot on the first step. _''That's the only way to start.'_ He started trudging up. 

_'Why do they put you higher up in the building when you get a promotion? Sure, you get a better view, but when do you ever get to look at it?'_

He rounded the first landing. Looking up he saw three more landings before his level's door. Gripping the handle of his briefcase tighter, he forced himself to think of the elevator. _'Next level.'_ He started up the next flight. 

He continued his previous train of thought. _'I think the more promotions you get, the lower you should be in the building. Then you wouldn't be discomforted with all these stairs, or the elevator.'_

He rounded the next landing, and started up the next flight. _'Maybe they want you to be discomforted so that you won't become lazy in your work. Just a gentle reminder that you maybe replaced some day.'_

He picked up his pace as he continued up last couple flights of stairs. Resting his hand on the landing's door, he turned to look at stair well. Then he went through the door. _'Not that most of us need another reminder. Our families are enough.'_ Strolling down the hall, he saw the elevator arrive. Watching the people get out, he noticed that he had beaten it again.


	11. The long meeting Kenji

Title: The Long Meeting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (Shaw quote)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Kenji sat politely listening to the speaker that the company had brought in to help motivate them. So far everything he had said made sense, but Kenji had heard most of it before. He figured that this was more like a refresher for the older folks and an introduction to the newer ones. _'Not too much information, not too little information. Just right if you don't want to scare anyone off.'_ He just wish that there was more new information for him. These meetings were slowly becoming very boring the longer he was with the company. He knew that the bosses did not mean for them to do so, as they had to sit through them, too. And he was glad that the speakers were normally at least entertaining, but this one wasn't. And so today, he just wished he could have stay home and been with Ikuko while the children were at school. He figured that would be a lot more fun, and maybe more productive. 

Without meaning to, Kenji started thinking of all the things he'd be doing at home. _'I could have watched the kids go out the door this morning, and maybe have helped get Usagi moving early enough to not be late for school. Then Ikuko and I could have cleaned up the breakfast mess together like we used to. After that, I could help her with the chores, after all I am good with the vacuum. And I am willing to help with the laundry. Then we could talk about us, all the things we want, and places that we would like to go to. And talk about things we would like to do someday. Some might just be air castles, but it would be more productive and enjoyable than sitting here.'_

Snapping his attention back to the meeting, Kenji hoped that he didn't miss anything important. Surreptitiously looking around, no one seemed to notice that he had mentally left for a moment. Focusing again on the speaker, he spotted the clock above the gentleman's right shoulder. _'I still have to listen for three more hours?! I hope that they serve lunch soon.'_ As the speaker droned on about how to motivate the workers underneath you, Kenji wished he would practice what he was preaching. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a skirt move and it caught his attention. _'Ikuko! What is she doing here?'_ Very cautiously, he tilted his head so he could spot the owner of the dress. It wasn't Ikuko. It was a member of the catering staff. _'Should have known better. Maybe they'll start serving soon. Ikuko would have already given everyone a cup of green tea to tide them over while we listened.'_ Focusing once again on the monotone speech, he wished with all his might that he had a cup of Ikuko's tea in front of him. 

The speaker suddenly changed his pitch, and Kenji wondered what was coming up. "Okay, as we are about to break for lunch, I would like to give you a quote to discuss during your meal." 

Kenji stifled the groan that was trying to escape. He was sitting with Matsushite, Yamamoto, and three new people whose names had not stuck in his brain. He was sure they would want to discuss all the fine points of the quote. 

"This was said by the Irish playwright, George Bernard Shaw. "A lifetime of happiness! No man alive could bear it: it would be hell on earth." So discuss what you think of this man's idea, and how it applies to your work." 

With that, he finally sat down and the caterers finally served lunch. Kenji looked over at his table companions. All of them were looking at him. _'I can't believe it. We have to discuss that! I guess it's so we won't experience "hell on earth". I would love to try a lifetime of happiness and see though.'_ He wondered if his face looked as shocked as his table companions. 

Focusing his gaze on Matsushite and Yamamoto, he let all the previous training start working. "Do you think Shaw-san is right?" His question helped to focus them, as he knew it would. 

Matsushite shook his head no. "I think a lifetime of happiness is a dream that all struggle for." 

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I think that if all you had was happiness in your life, then you would have no sense of accomplishment. So ultimately, you would not be happy. What about you Tsukino-san?" 

Kenji thought for a moment. Would he have understood how lucky he was to have found Ikuko if he had not experienced unhappiness before? And would he have comprehended just how much of a miracle it was that Usagi and Shingo were in this world if he did not fear for them and Ikuko before their birth?

Yamamoto and Matsushite patiently waited for his answer. The three whose names he didn't know were eying their food impatiently. He wanted to be like those three, but he had learned to hide it a long time ago. He once was a dad of little kids, and now he was a dad of teenagers. He knew that children and new employees would learn a bad habit quicker than anything he said. He caught Yamamoto and Matsushite glancing at the three as well. _'They are both dad's of teenagers as well. Leave it to the parents to set good examples.'_

All three of their eyes met briefly. In each of their gazes was the acknowledgment that they understood each other. Kenji knew then that they also wanted to dig into their food, but also knew that they had to set a good example. 

In his most business like tone he finally spoke. "I agree with Matsushite-san. That a lifetime of happiness is what we all struggle for, but I think that the struggle is what allows us to be happy. If we had nothing to compare the happiness to, then how could we know that we are happy. Some of the happiest moments in a persons life comes right after some of the darkest or scariest." 

Looking at his two conspirators, he watched to see if that was enough. Both of them were nodding in agreement. Yamamoto summed it up for them. "So you need both to really be happy. The more extreme to one side something is, the more extreme the other side is going to appear." 

Matsushite smiled slightly. "Sounds almost like Newton's law. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." 

The three pairs of eyes met. Each one did a mental checklist. All three of them barely kept the crestfallen look off their faces. They hadn't discussed how it applies to work. Then they heard one of the other three speak up. 

"So then, the more we struggle to achieve things at work, the more we enjoy the success when we succeed." 

Looking at the one who spoke up, Yamamoto nodded. "That is right, Tsushiro-san." 

Kenji managed to keep his smile down to the acceptable business level,even though he felt like clapping and laughing. Looking at his fellow conspirators, they all agreed. Now they could eat lunch. _'And maybe I can keep my tea for the second half.'_


	12. A clearer picture Amaya

Title: A clearer picture  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (discovery)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga post stars  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Shaking her head, Dr. Amaya Mizuno wondered where she had left that book. Leaning back on the sofa, she tried once again to remember when and where she had last seen it. She had gone through the living room shelves, her bedroom shelves, and all her other book stashes around the apartment, _'I haven't seen it since Ami went to college. She borrowed it one day, and that was the last time I saw it.'_ Sitting up quickly, she looked towards Ami's room. _'Hopefully she didn't take it with her.'_

She quickly walked over to Ami's room. With her hand on the doorknob she felt a feeling of dread and of uncertainty. She dreaded the idea that Ami would have taken it, and she was uncertain about going through her daughter's stuff. She has never had any reason to look through Ami's belongings. Taking a deep breath, and trying to squash the feeling of wrongness, she opened the door. _'If I didn't really need that reference book, I still wouldn't have to look through her room.'_

As she walked in she noticed that the room was a neat and organized as Ami was. _'So it should be on a bookshelf then. '_ Glancing around she spotted the bookshelf against the wall next to the bed. She quickly crossed over to it and began scanning the titles. _'All of them are alphabetical. I wish some of the orderlies at work could be as organized.'_ She found the book. Feeling better, she quickly left Ami's room, taking the book to the dining room table. 

Scanning the index, she looked for the symptoms of the little girl that was admitted this afternoon. Finding the page number, she quickly flipped through the pages. A piece of paper fluttered out of the book and landed on the floor. Bending over, Amaya picked it up. The paper was folded over and over again. She smiled down at it. Obviously Ami had made a homemade bookmark. _'She doesn't need it now.'_ Amaya got up to throw it away, unfolding it as she went just in case it was something important. She finally got the last fold undone when she reached the trash can. Expecting it to be a blank piece of paper, she was surprised to see witting on it. As she read the words she felt behind her for a chair, not finding one, she sank to the ground. There, written in Ami's middle school handwriting, was "...I am Sailor Mercury. In the name of Mercury, I'll punish you." The last sentence had a line drawn threw it, and the symbol of Mercury drawn carefully next to it. Pulling herself together, she thoughtfully re-read it. Half forgotten memories surfaced and then slowly formed into a picture. 

Getting up slowly, she went to the living room and pulled a magazine off the shelf. Turning the pages, she found the picture she wanted, the snapshot of the Sailor Senshi. One of the few to have ever been taken. She had smiled indulgently when Ami had asked to keep the magazine. Looking at each of them carefully, she could finally see it. Ami and all her closest friends: Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi. Sinking onto the couch she stared at the slip of paper and the picture of her daughter fighting to protect the people behind her. 

Amaya carefully folded the paper up, and then returned it to Ami's room. Glancing at the picture one more time, she smiled. Maybe she should have kept a better eye on Ami. Not that she would have stopped her, she didn't think she could have, but she could have tried her best to make sure she was prepared. _'Better fed, more sleep, and less stress. I could have been here more.'_

Shaking off her mood, she replaced the magazine back on the shelf. With one finger still resting against the binding, she made a promise to herself. _'I'll never reveal your secret, but I will always watch over you. From now on.'_


	13. A need lesson Haruna

Title: A needed lesson  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (politics)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Haruna tried not to eavesdrop while two of the newest teachers were complaining. Turning her attention back to the papers on her desk, she hoped that the Head Teacher wouldn't hear them. She had seen too many teachers come and go, and it was all due to the politics. She learned a long time ago to keep her head down, so to speak. _'Know who not to offend. Don't fuss too loud, and never at work. Just remember do what is asked of you, and if something seems wrong, then ask about it in a self-effacing manner.' _These were the rules she had learned to live by. Looking over at the newbies, she wondered when, or even if, they were going to learn them. 

Glancing at the clock, she started gathering her papers for her next class. 

Suddenly one of the newbies spoke loudly. "I'm tired of having all the problem classes! Why do all the older teachers have the dream classes. Great kids, easy lessons, and nice parents. They have it made!" 

Haruna cut a look at the head teacher's door. Seeing him getting up from his desk, she thought about making a break for her classroom before the set down started. 

The second newbie started in. "Take Kato-sensei. All upper level classes. I hear that he hasn't had any first year classes in five years. He doesn't even have to call parents. All of his students are so great. They aren't lazy. They do what they are told. They don't talk back, or forget to do their homework!" The first one was nodding her head in agreement. 

Taking pity on them, Haruna interrupted just as they were getting warmed up. "It's time to head for class. Shall we walk together?" 

She turned to the door, expecting them to follow her. Startled, they gathered their materials and followed her out. Haruna saw the Head Teacher stick his head out his door just as she closed the workroom door. The two newbies walked beside her, casting uncertain glances her way. Haruna tried to figure out a way to let them know how much danger they were in. It was so easy to fall onto Head Teacher Onizuki's black list, but it was very hard to come off it. They were almost at the classroom when she decided to go against her own policy. She had to warn them about school politics. 

"Listen. I understand that you feel like you got the rum end of the stick, but you can't fuss about it at school. Nor can you fuss about it in public. The only safe place is in someone's home. And then you make sure that the company there won't carry tales back to the wrong ears." 

Both of the newbies looked startled. Haruna continued. "Be careful." 

They had reached her classroom. Smiling she waved at them as she walked into her room. "Good luck with your classes today."


	14. trying something new Haruna

Title: Trying something new  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor characters (new)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Looking down at the papers in front of her, Haruna wondered why she had done this to herself. _'Sakurada, all you did was make more work for yourself. Sure the kids loved it, but did they learn a thing?'_

She glanced over at Onizuki-sensei's door. He was always saying they should try something new. Something that would get the students' attention and hold it. Muttering under her breath, she shuffled the papers, looking for a decently written one. "Maybe, I should have stayed with something old. That I already had a key for grading. It would be faster and easier." 

Sighing deeply, she set Ami Mizuno's paper aside, she would grade that one last. _'It would be unfair to grade Ami's before anyone else's. Everyone else would probably fail. Maybe I should start with Usagi's, and then build up to the better students.'_ With a battle plan, she sorted the papers into a neat stack. 

As soon as she had them organized and was ready to start, a small group of younger teachers came over to her desk. "Haruna-sensei. We heard that you have a good idea for teaching conversational English. Especially how to order in restaurants and asking to where the restroom is. Can you give us a run down on it?" The three newbie English teachers watched her expectantly. 

Throwing up her mental hands, Sakurada set aside the idea of getting any grading done. "What I did, and I don't know if it is better yet, is this. I assigned them a type of restaurant and they had to create a menu for it. Then they had to set up a small area in the room to be their restaurant, and they had to be the waiters while the rest of the class came over and ordered. The student's that were not waiting tables also had to request how to find the restroom, and then the waiters had to explain where it was. Finally they had to explain what they had learned in writing. Of course all of this had to be done in English." 

The newbies looked at her in shocked awe. One of them finally asked the question they all were thinking. "Do you have this written down somewhere, and is there a worksheet that goes with it for the students?" 

Sakurada was prepared for the question, and was already shuffling the folders on her desk. Finally she founf the one she was looking for. Pulling out the copies, she handed them to the waiting teachers. As they walked away, Sakurada thought about warning them. Glancing back down at the stack of papers in front of her, she decided that if they couldn't figure out that there was a lot of time spent doing alternative forms of grading, and then all the papers, they would just have to figure to out the hard way. 

Focusing once again on Usagi's paper, Sakurada was pleasantly surprised. Even though her spelling needed help, Usagi explained exactly how to order food in the English language. _'Maybe it worked after all.'_


	15. Bike sitting Matoki PGSM

Title: Bike Sitting  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (motorcycle)  
Genre: General/ Humor  
Version: PGSM  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Motoki ran his hand down the saddle of the motorcycle. Mamoru was trusting him to take care of it while he was in London. Part of his instructions was to ride it on occasion. Smiling, he remembered both of them getting their motorcycle license years ago. Motoki never got a bike, but did borrow Mamoru's when he needed to go off the bus routes. Today was one of those times. He needed to go to a store that specialized in American goods. He had heard of something that he thought would be perfect for his turtle, Kamekichi. 

After unlocking the handle bars, he cranked up the motorcycle. Motoki carefully walking it back out of the parking space, and then drove it out onto the streets. Riding down the street he could understand why Mamoru love the motorcycle. He wasn't dependent on the bus route, and it wasn't crowded. _'Of course, you have to watch out for the other drivers. They don't always watch out for you.'_

A half hour later he pulled into the shopping center. Walking in, his attention was caught by a cool window cling. _'Mamoru won't mind. It would look good on his bike. If he really doesn't like it I'll give it to Kamekichi.'_ Taking two of the window clings, he walked back to find what he was looking for. 

After walking around the store for a while, he admitted that he could not find the pet section. Spotting a sales person, he decided to ask. "Excuse me?" 

The salesman smiled at him. "Welcome, can I help you?" 

Nodding, Motoki asked his question. "Yes, I'm looking for Turtle Wax. Can you help me find it?" 

"Right this way, sir." 

Motoki followed him the automobile section with a puzzled expression on his face. _'Why is a wax for turtles in the automobile section?'_

"Here it is." Motoki looked at the bottle of car wax that the salesman was holding out to him. Slowly he reached out his hand and took the offered bottle. Still puzzled, he thanked him. Turning the bottle over, he read the directions. _'It's a car wax, not a turtle wax. I wonder why they call it turtle wax._

Looking at the bottle a little while longer he decided to purchase it anyway. _'I can use it on Mamoru's bike. I wonder if it will turn a nice shade of green. That black is nice, but I think a turtle green would look better.'_ Smiling at the image of a turtle motorcycle, Motoki paid for the wax and the clings. 

Later that afternoon Motoki finished washing and waxing the motorcycle. Feeling slightly disappointed, he polished the fender one last time while mumbling under his breath. "It didn't turn green." 

Getting out the cling he brought, he smiled. "This will help." Taking great care, he attached it to the bottom corner of the windshield. Leaning back, he admire it. "How could Mamoru hate them? They're even holding ninja weapons. Mamoru likes swords and stuff." He carefully smoothed the edge of the cling. He didn't want the four ninja turtles to fall off.


	16. Can't take it home Shingo

Title: Can't take it home  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (erotic)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

A/N: "Let them eat cheesecake" does really exist. It is the first art collection for Olivia.

Shingo proped up against the edge of the shelf while he looked through the book. _'Mom would never let me have a book like this. I could tell her until I was blue in the face that it wasn't a girly magazine, but she wouldn't believe me. All she would see would be the nude and partially nude females. And she still thinks of me as a little boy.'_

Flipping the pages, he looked at the images of girls who were artfully posed. Some of them were with animals, some were combined with animals, or fantasy creatures. They were garbed in all manner of clothing, and in no clothing. Looking a little longer at some of the animal blends, Shingo shook his head. _'They kind of look like the youma that Sailor Moon and the other senshi fight. That isn't very erotic. Just a little creepy.'_

After flipping a couple more pages, he heard Mom calling. _'She found her cookbook she wanted. Time to go.'_ He carefully put the book called "Let them eat cheesecake" by Olivia back on the shelf.


	17. Defenders Ojisama

Title: Defenders  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (kidnapping)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga - before the official story line  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Two ravens sat quietly on the edge of the temple roof. They watched as a gentleman and a lady left a little girl with the temple's priest.

Grandfather listened to the explanation of where they were going, and then they handed him a slip of paper with phone numbers just in case something happened. Looking down at Rei, he understood why they weren't taking her. A political convention was no place for a four-year old. Bowing politely he wished them a safe journey. Rei reached out towards them, begging them to take her with them. Shaking their heads no, her parents left. Grandfather carried her bags into the room she was going to use. As Rei followed him, the ravens, Phobos and Deimos, lost sight of her.

The next day, while Grandfather was meditating in the temple, he spotted Rei watching him. _'I wonder if she would like to learn?'_ Catching her eye, he waved her over to him. Softly he asked, "Would you like to learn how to meditate?"

Rei blinked up at him. "Okay."

Grandfather smiled happily. "Settle here on the floor." Rei sat down like he showed her to do. "Then clear your mind of all thoughts, and look into the fire. Just let your mind relax." He was shocked when she settle right into a near-correct pose. Her face was serious. Shaking his head, he softly reminded her, "Let the thoughts go. Don't think of anything." Rei screwed her face up, and then relaxed it. She actually seemed to get it. _'Even if she didn't, maybe she won't feel so left out.'_ He returned to his meditation.

Phobos and Deimos, who were flying over the temple, almost fell out of the sky when they felt it. Their princess was here. The energy signature was very clear. Flying down to see who was in the temple, they spotted the Priest and the little girl who had been left here the day before. Taking their perch on the roof top, they looked at each other.

In what sounded like cawing, they started to talk. "Deimos! She is here! Princess Mars is here!"

Deimos' caws sounded joyful. "Yes. She is here! Our Princess has returned!!!! And she is where we can watch over her."

Phobos' caws sounded a little more protective. "And we will watch her."

Over the next couple of days they watched their little princess run around the temple grounds. She played with the children of the families that visited the shrine. After five days of running around, Phobos was surprised to see her sitting on the temple steps. She settled on a branch near by. Deimos spotted her as well, and settled on another close branch.

Watching over her, they saw a mother with two children stop to talk to the Princess. Obviously the Princess wanted to go with them. Deimos recognized them as normal patrons of the temple. The two boys normally played with her Princess. With a smile the mother shooed all the children into the temple grounds, and then went in search of the priest.

Grandfather looked up as Shido-san came through the door. "Welcome Shido-san. How can I help you?"

She smiled and bowed to him. "Can I take your granddaughter to the park?"

Grandfather considered for a moment. Outside he could here Rei, Toya, and Yuichi running around and laughing. "Yes you may. Thank you."

Shido-san bowed out the door, and collected the children. "Lets all go to the park! Rei-chan, your grandfather says you can come." Amidst the cheers of children, Shido-san headed to the nearest play park.

Phobos and Deimos noticed that their Princess was leaving the temple grounds. Taking flight, they followed the person they had sworn to protect.

At the park, the three children ran around having a great time playing together. Eventually they separated. Rei wanted to play in the sandbox while Yuichi and Toya wanted to swing. Shido-san positioned herself so that she could see Rei while she pushed the two boys.

Suddenly a man walked over, quickly scooped up Rei, and started to head out of the park. Shido-san started yelling at the top of her lungs,"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Let go of her! Help!!! Help!! Kidnapper!!!!" and running after him. Rei struggled for all she was worth.

In the trees above Phobos took off, with Deimos not far behind her. Swooping down on the kidnapper they started cawing and attacking him. In his efforts to shoo the ravens away he dropped Rei. When he reached to grab her again Deimos raked his hands and arms with her claws. Phobos dove at his head, and succeed in leaving marks across his scalp. The kidnapper swung at Deimos, hitting her across the chest, and sending her to the ground next to Rei. With her Princess this close she knew she could not give up no matter how much she hurt. Hopping in front of the child, she mantled her feathers and began cawing loudly. Phobos continued to dive at his head.

Shido-san reached them and shoved Rei behind her, but she kept a hold of one of her hands. Just then a police officer was drawn to them by all the commotion. Shido-san spotted the officer and pointed at the kidnapper. "He was trying to kidnap this little girl!"

The officer looked at Rei and Shido-san, then he looked at the kidnapper who was trying to escape, but was being thwarted by two ravens attacking him. Gently he shooed the two birds away, and then took the man into custody. Looking back at Shido-san he spoke. "Will you please come make a statement about the occurrence? Now?"

She looked down at Rei. "I need to take her home first, please." 

The office waved another one over. "Please escort this young lady home, and then back to the precinct."

The second officer nodded, and then looked at Shido-san. "Shall we go?"

Shido-san looked back at her sons, and waved them to join her. They both came running. It was an uneventful walk to the temple. Deimos followed the princess home. Phobos followed the officer with the kidnapper just in case.

She left all three children with the priest, informing him the bare-bones of what happened while the officer waited patiently. Deimos circled overhead while the children excitedly told him what happened.

When Shido-san returned from making her statement, she told grandfather what had happened. His face went blank. He knew the cause. It was the politics that Rei's father was part of. Looking at Rei for a moment, he decided to wait until she was asleep before he called her father.


	18. Eternal Deams Ojisama

Title: Eternal Dreams  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (sweet dreams)  
Genre: General/ Dark(?) Sad - maybe?  
Version: Manga before story line  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Um-m-m, I can't believe I wrote this for this entry. Let me know if it is too morbid. I'll try to come up with something else.

Rinji stood off to the side watching his son and granddaughter pay their last respects to his daughter. 

The past month had been hard on all of them, and Keiko was the only one at peace. They still had a ways to go until they could reach peace. The first step was making it through funeral. He looked at Rei's haggard face. She had been staying with him at the temple during the night, and the days were split between school and the hospital. Every evening at five o'clock he would go to the hospital to bring her home. 

His eyes shifted to Tsuyoshi. He was looking worse than Rei, which was not good considering his line of work. He knew that Tsuyoshi had been at the hospital every night. The nurses had confided that they kept a spare blanket just for him. Tsuyoshi always left before breakfast so he could get cleaned up for work. _'I doubt he is eating right. I can see he has lost a lot of weight since Keiko became ill.'_

Finally it was his turn to approach the casket. Looking down at his daughter for one last time, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. _'I am the strong one...the priest... the one everyone looks to for words of encouragement...Keiko.'_ He bowed his head, trying not to let the tears fall. _'There will be time enough for them later. At home. After I help support Rei and Tsuyoshi.'_ Looking at her a few moments more, he then turned and walked away.

------------------

Standing near Tsuyoshi with Rei between them holding both of their hands, he watched as they lowered Keiko into the ground. All three of them took a handful of dirt. Tsuyoshi threw his first. Rei threw hers right after her father. He stood at the edge of the hole, but he couldn't quite let the dirt fall. Struggling against his tears again, he made himself let go of the dirt. It fell and then landed with a soft thud at the foot of the casket. Pulling himself together, he moved away from the grave. 

Most of the people left the grave site soon after the family had tossed the first handfuls of dirt. He stayed until the workers finished filling in the grave and had left. Walking slowly, he came to the foot of the grave. Stopping, he clapped his hands twice, and bowed. "Sweet dreams, my little one. Don't worry, I'll watch after both of them. So sleep well." A few moments later he left the cemetery.

---------------- 

Rinji stood at the cracked door, looking in on the little girl that reminded him so much of his little girl. _'See, Keiko.. I told you I would take care of them. Tsuyoshi wanted her to stay here. He didn't want all the media asking her questions, poking and prodding her. And he can focus on his work knowing that she is safe.'_ Focusing his attention back on the slumbering child, he felt a smile cross his face. _'Sweet dreams, little one. I'll see you in the morning.'_


	19. Gone Fishin' Naru

Title: Gone Fishin'  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters - Naru (Fish)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Naru woke up extra early. The sun was not even peeking in the sky. Stretching slowly, she got out of bed and fumbled for the clothes she had set out the night before. After she was dressed she walked quietly down the stairs, doing her best not to wake up her Mom. _'Mom would not be happy if woke her up this early during our vacation.'_

Slipping into the kitchen, Naru took the picnic basket out of the refrigerator. She remembered the fun she and Mom had packing it last night. Mom had insisted in putting breakfast in it as well as the light snack Naru had planned to take. Basket in hand she walked stealthily to the front door. Setting the basket down on the step, she slipped her shoes on, and turned to survey her equipment. Propped near the door was the fishing pole that her father had given her. Next to it was a bucket for the fish, a net to help capture the fish, and a bait box. Placing the net gently into the bucket, and sliding the bait box into it as well, she grabbed the handle, and then her pole. After she opened the door, she picked up the basket. Once outside, she juggled everything while she shut the door. 

Swinging the picnic basket, she took off for the nearest lake. It was just under half a mile from the summer home her Mom had rented. When she finally arrived the sky was just starting to lighten. Naru looked down at the water. _'Just the right time to go fishing. That is what Dad always said.'_ Thinking about her Dad no longer hurt like it used to. She missed him, especially on mornings like this one, but she could think about him again without crying. 

Picking out a good spot, she baited her hook, cast the line, and then waited. After three hours of waiting, getting nibbles, re-baiting her hook, and then waiting some more, she was ready to come home. The picnic basket was lighter than earlier that morning, but the bucket was not heavier. Mom would say the morning was wasted, but Naru didn't think so. She was more relaxed than she had been in a long time. 

Suddenly a smell wafted under her nose. Following it, she found her way to a stand selling taiyaki. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the little cash she had on her. Counting it, she found that she had enough to by one of the cute fish-shaped pastries. After a few moments she figured out how to juggle everything. Then, munching contently, she continued home.


	20. Let's grow old together Ojisama

Title: Let's Grow Old Together  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (growing old)  
Genre: Romantic  
Version: Manga Pre-story line  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.  
Let's Grow Old Together, Honey by Romain (I think. I need to go check the cylinder.) was used completely without permission, and I have no idea who produced it, unless it was Edison._

Let's Grow Old Together, Honey  
by Romain -Ed 1920's

Swinging in a hammock in the lovely night in June  
sat two loving sweethearts, but they didn't kiss or swoon.  
He was doing all the talking, not a word said she  
till he whispered "Will you think" , she answered "Well you see.  
You are only twenty and I'm only seventeen.  
Lets wait till we're older, just a little while I mean.  
What's a few years deary when we love like you and I.  
Ever years a century." To her was his reply 

"Lets grow old together honey, let grow old together dear.  
When the field of red are shining with gold, we'll have each other near.  
If we wait till we are older we'll regret it wasted years.  
You'll be eighteen in November lets be married in December  
and grow old together honey dear." 

Years have come and years have gone, and they sat side by side  
he was still the bright young fawn, and she the loving bride  
They were watching two young loves who had come to swoon  
in their hammock where they thought no one saw but the moon  
It brought back the fine old days, he drew her close to him  
Silently they watched the scene with tears their eyes were dim  
"Sweetheart mine" he whispered as she closer to him drew  
"do recollect the summer night I said to you. 

"Lets grow old together honey, let grow old together dear  
when the field of red are shining with gold, we'll have each other near.  
If we wait till we are older we'll regret it wasted years  
You'll be eighteen in November lets be married in December  
and grow old together honey dear."

A/N: I named Rei's Grandfather Rijin a few stories back. So here is a little history. 

Rijin leaned a little closer to Chiyo. "Will you marry me?" Chiyo stood quiet for a moment, staring out over the rice fields. Rijin followed her gaze, trying to see what she was looking at. All he could see were rice paddies glowing in the moonlight. Attempting to be patient, Rijin listened to the sound of the peeping frogs and the chirping crickets. Using all his skill as a priest, he attempted to remain calm and wait. 

Finally she shifted her gaze back to him. "I think we should wait a little while." 

Rijin felt as if she had punched him in the stomach. Grabbing onto the calm he had worked so hard to achieve, he asked queitly. "Do you think we should wait, or do your parents think we should wait?" 

Chiyo flashed him a smile that dissolved into laughter for a moment. "Mom and Dad approve of you now. So, no, it is me. I'm not sure we're old enough. Your still learning to be a priest, and I've just finished school. Maybe we should wed in a year or two." 

A little of the fear the Rijin had been trying to contain slipped out. "Maybe we should wed? Do you no longer love me, Chiyo-chan? Or are you questioning the strength of our love?" 

Shaking her head, she turned to face him. Placing a hand upon his shoulder, she looked him into his eyes. Putting all of her love into her voice, she answered him. "No, I'm not questioning our love. We have a love that has withstood my parents objections, your parents doubts, and our friends doubts. If it can withstand all that, I think it can last centuries. Especially now everyone agrees." 

Looking down into her eyes, Rijin sought permission with his. Seeing it, he drew her against him, then he leaned down and kissed her. It was a light kiss, but he hoped all the love he felt was in it. Lifting his head, he looked down into her eyes. "Then let's grow old together. I don't wish to wait a year, and certainly not two." He pulled her into a hug and then slid his hand down to the small of her back. "I should be taking over the Hikawa shrine in the spring. Let's get married here, with our families, in February, and then settle into the shrine together."

She slid her arms under his and returned his hug. Laying her head against his chest for a moment she sank into her own thoughts. As Chiyo considered his idea, he felt his hope rising. He could wait if she just gave him hope that soon they would be together. 

"When did you find out about the Hikawa shrine?" 

"This morning." 

"M-m-m" was her only reply. She snuggled her head a little deeper into his chest and continued thinking. 

Finally, when Rijin was sure she had gone to sleep, she looked up into his eyes. "Okay, let's do it. I would hate to waste all those years with you." 

He blinked for a moment, and then a large happy smile bloomed on his face. Chiyo had said yes. 


	21. Obon

Title: Obon  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (ghost)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Keiko Hino watched as her daughter approached her grave. She could tell that she was doing fine physically, but Keiko was worried about her being alone. She knew that Tsuyoshi had left Rei at the temple with her Dad, Rinji. "Dad is taking great care of her. I just wish she had more friends." 

Rei started to gentle wash the headstone, but turned back to the path when she heard footsteps approaching. 

Keiko looked at the path as well. She both hoped and dreaded that the person coming was Tsuyoshi. She didn't want to see the cold formalities, or the skillfully danced argument between him and Rei. What she wanted was reconciliation between them, but she doubted she would ever see that. Instead of Tsuyoshi it was a tall brunette girl about the same age as Rei. Keiko dismissed her, but she glanced down to catch Rei's reaction. Keiko felt her heart lifting at the welcoming smile on her daughter's face. Once the brunette reached Rei, they both faced her headstone and bowed. In a quiet voice Rei introduced the new young lady. 

"Mama, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Makoto Kino." 

Makoto also spoke in a quiet voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Working together both girls cleaned her headstone. As they were working, Makoto told her about the other two girls who had befriended Rei. One was called Usagi, and was a hyper and bubble headed girl, and the other one was Ami who was a serious student, but a kind gentle girl. Once the headstone was clean, Rei set a small lantern in front of it and lit it. 

Makoto hung a set of windchimes on a near-by tree branch. "Hino-san, these are from Usagi-chan." Rei took out a thermos and poured a cup of tea. Tipping it over so that it dribbled onto the grave, she said "Mama, the tea is from Ami-chan." Makoto took four cookies out of her bento box and crumbled them. "These are from me. I hope you like chocolate chips." Rei place a small bouquet of flowers next to the lantern. "And these are from me, Mama. I love you." 

Bowing respectfully, both girls left the grave. Keiko looked down at all the gifts. "Rei, you have such thoughtful friends. I'm glad." Smiling to herself , she decided to follow them out of the cemetery. When she caught up to them though, she was surprised to see they weren't leaving it. They were walking around to the opposite side of the cemetery. As they approached two headstones set close together, Keiko looked over at Makoto. "They have to be her relatives, probably her grandparents." 

Makoto approached her parents gravestones and bowed. "Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Rei Hino. I'm sure you have been watching over us the past couple of years, so you know just how good a friend she is." 

Rei bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Then they both washed the headstones. This time Rei told Makoto's parents about her friends. Keiko listened to them again. Looking at the headstones she spotted Makoto's parent's spirits. They were looking at her. Smiling she bowed to them. "I'm Keiko Hino. I am Rei's mother. I'm pleased to meet you." 

They bowed back."I am Chiyo Kino, and this is my husband Toshiro Kino. We are pleased to meet you as well." Keiko drifted over towards their headstones while Rei lit the two lanterns that Makoto had set in front of the stones. "I'm glad to see my daughter has made such a good friend." 

Chiyo nodded. "So am I. I was worried about Makoto. Ever since we died she has done everything she could on her own. It's nice to see her here with someone who is willing to help." 

Makoto hung up the windchimes from Usagi. Rei gave them flowers from her, and then gave them the tea offering from Ami. Finally Makoto crumbled her offering of chocolate chip cookies. Bowing one last time, they left the cemetery. 

The three spirits sat quietly discussing their children for the rest of the evening.


	22. Slumber Party

Title: Slumber Party  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (hospital)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - Stars  
Rating: G 

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Naru glanced at Usagi again. _'She's doing that fake smile again, and everyone else seems to believe it. Can't they see that she is hurting?'_ The class finally ended, and it was time for lunch. Grabbing Usagi's arm, Naru pulled her out to the courtyard. They didn't need a ground cloth anymore, there was only three of them meeting for lunch. Usagi had her 'everything is alright' look firmly in place by time Umino arrived. 

All three of them started a quiet lunch. Umino and Naru learned not to mention the latest attacks around Usagi. Naru smiled over to Usagi, and then in a quiet voice she asked. "I heard that Ami, Mako, and the others are in the hospital. Why don't we go visit them after school today?" 

Usagi's face went blank. Naru knew then that all the other girls had been hurt in the attacks. She knew from experience that Usagi always blamed herself when someone was hurt when one of those crazy monsters attacked. She gave Usagi a sidewards hug. Usagi regained control of her expression, and then said, "We can't. They won't let us in to see them." 

"Dr. Mizuno might be able get us into them." Umino sounded concerned, but he was trying for hopeful.

Naru looked over at him. He had seen through Usagi's facade, too. She looked back at Usagi just in time to see tears forming in her eyes. The tears also sounded in her voice. "Even Dr. Mizuno can't see them where they are. Since they were attacked... they're gone." 

Naru remembered what it was like to wake up in the hospital. Usagi had been brooding over her after she had been attacked by a monster. It made her feel guilty. What could have Usagi done to change what had happened? _' The girls don't need to feel that, too. I need to find some way to distract her for at least a little while.'_ Lunch time was over. Naru spent the rest of the day trying to think of a distraction. 

After the bell rang, and the chores were done, Naru ran to catch up with Usagi. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" 

Usagi turned around. For just a moment, her eyes lit up. Naru caught up to her. While catching her breath, Naru linked her arm through Usagi's. "You're coming over to my place this afternoon. No choice." Naru tugged her along until they were off school grounds. Then Usagi turned and smiled at her. "Let's go!" Then they both took off running. 

Plopping down on the couch at Naru's, Usagi grinned. "No homework! I'm not thinking about school anymore today!"  
Naru laughed while she nodded her agreement, flinging her bag away. 

Before they knew it the afternoon was gone, and supper time was there. Usagi went to call her Mom to let her know she was staying at Naru's for supper. While she was dialing the number Naru called out from her room "Why don't you spend the night? See if your Mom will let you. You can borrow a nightgown, and we can wash your uniform for tomorrow. Please!" 

Usagi ran back up the stairs. "She said I could!" They both started jumping around laughing and cheering. 

They spent the evening trying on clothes, playing with make-up, and dying their hair. Naru and Usagi ran out to the store and bought up all different colors of wash in wash out temporary dyes. All of them were empty by morning. Getting up early that morning, both of them took showers trying to wash as much of the left over color as possible. Over breakfast, Naru noticed that Usagi's blond hair held color far better than her brown. Trying not to grin to much, she hoped that Usagi's hair colors would fade as it dried. If not, Usagi was going to school with rainbow hair. All the colors of the rainbow were gently streaking through her hair. 

At lunch, Usagi was still a rainbow. Swinging one of her odango tails over her shoulder, she began to laugh. "Everyone wanted to know what happened. Even the teacher." 

Naru smiled. "Of course they did. Their faces when they first saw your hair were so-o-o funny!" 

Usagi started laughing, but tears were rolling out of her eyes. Naru understood. The colors were so similar to Mako's, Ami's, Haruka's, Michiru's, and of course Minako's. Feeling proud of herself, Naru was glad she was able to distract Usagi for one evening.


	23. Special Order

Title: Special Order  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (rainbow)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM - no spoilers  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Naru looked down at all the cases. One of the things she loved about working in her mom's store was the rainbow trapped in the cases. Smiling at own foolishness, she finished polishing the display cases. The remnants of the smile remained on her face as she took her post. 

The door of the shop opened. Looking up, she smiled her welcome. "Welcome to Mayumi. How can I assist you?" 

Three men walked in nodded to her in reply to her greetings. Naru watched them walk around the room peering into all the corners and doors. The door opened again. Naru automatically called out her greeting, while she continued watching the first three gentlemen. They didn't appears to be criminals, but she wasn't sure. She moved her hand slowly until it rested above the alarm button. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young lady with large glasses. Turning her head completely, she tried not to stare at the girl. _'Those glasses remind me of someone. Who could it be?'_ The girl walked around looking into the case. 

The door opened for a third time, and three more gentlemen came in. Even as the greeting was following of her lips, Naru watched as they walked right up to the girl. The first three gentlemen posted themselves near the door and the larger windows._'So the young lady is someone very important, and they are her bodyguards.'_ She relaxed a little bit. _'I wonder who she is? Well, I really should see if she needs any help.'_

Coming out from behind the counter, she approached her. "Can I help you find anything in particular?" 

The young lady peered at her from behind her glasses. Moving a strand of light brown hair behind her ear, she spoke softly. "I was just looking. What types of gems does your store usually sell?" 

"We have gems of all types. If we don't have it, we can special order any that you want. Are you looking for something special?" Naru felt puzzled by the young lady's obviously restrained amusement. 

The young lady just shook her head. "I'm just looking. Thank you." 

Naru carefully walked back behind the counter. Resting her hand back near the alarm, she watched as the young lady walked around peering into each display case.  
_'That's who she reminds me of. The geeky boy that sits in the back of the class. Oh, what is his name? Gurio Umino!'_

Finally she walked over to where Naru was waiting. "I'm impressed. Your designer is really good." 

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell her." 

The young lady turned and surveyed the display room, and then looked back at Naru. "When will she be back? I want to order a special piece." 

Naru glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock. "She should be back in about ten minutes. If you don't mind waiting." Naru got the impression that she wasn't used to being made to wait, or at least the bodyguards with her weren't. _'Well they will have to. I'm not going to leave this spot to call Mom. I almost trust them, but I'm still not sure.'_ She made sure to keep a smile firmly on her face. 

"That will be fine. I'll look a little more while I wait." As she walked away, one of the bodyguards started whispering into the young lady's ear. She shook her head emphatically to whatever he said. 

When her Mom walked back in Naru signaled her over. When she came around the counter, Naru leaned close to her and whispered. "Mom, the young lady says she wants to talk to you about a special design. But, I still don't trust them completely. The bodyguards with her haven't stopped peering around." 

Mayumi glanced at the group, and then handed Naru the bag she was holding. "Put this in the back, and get my pencils and sketch pad, I'll wait here. Hurry back." 

Naru walked quickly to the backroom, dropped off the bag, and then rushed to get her Mom's designing tools. She slowed back down as she re-entered the showroom. Handing her Mom the pencils and sketch pad, she looked at her Mom. "I'll stay here. You go ahead and talk to her." 

Smiling reassuringly at Naru, Mayumi went to talk to the important young lady.

Naru tried not to stare at them. She kept her gaze drifting around the room, and she started polishing the display cases next to her. She didn't move too far from the alarm button, though. And she paid attention to her Mom's every move, just in case. Mom was in a deep conversation with the young lady, and she was making quick sketches. The young lady kept making corrections. Soon they seem to reached an agreement. After talking a few minutes longer, the smiling group left the store. 

Mayumi walked back over to Naru a slightly shocked look was replacing her costumer face. The shock was also coming through her voice. "It's alright Naru. She really was someone important. She was Princess D, she is the Princess of D land. The best jewels come from there. She said she will be back next week to pick up the bracelet she ordered. An order from a real princess." 

Naru's face lit up. "Congratulations, Mom!" 

"Thanks, for staying Naru. I hope your not late meeting Usagi. You said you were supposed to meet her at one fifteen, right." Mayumi glance at the clock. It was already one thirty. 

Naru smiled as she grabbed her purse. "Don't worry Mom. You know Usagi is always late." 

"Well, she might surprise you." 

Naru just laughed as she went out the door. Mayumi waved bye with a small shake of her head._'True Usagi is normally late.'_ Then she looked back down at the order. "A rainbow of gems and metal. Time to get busy."


	24. Swimming almost blind

Title: Swimming almost blind  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor characters (swimming)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Sitting on the edge of the pool, Umino let his feet dangle into the water. Looking around, he spotted all of his friends swimming and having a good time. 

_'There is Yamazaki, Tenchi, Eriol, and Yamada over near the diving boards.'_ Watching them dive, he wished he could join them. _'Eriol-kun is really good. I haven't seen a better form today, although Yamazaki-kun is close.'_ Over near the deep end was another group. _'Keiichi, Kei, and Kyo are all swimming laps.'_

_'Where are Usagi-chan and Naru-chan?'_ He searched the pool. He finally spotted them near the water slides._'I can swim over there.'_ Getting up, he walked over to chair where his towel was. Turning back around, he checked to see where they were at again. _'Okay, there is Usagi-chan's blonde hair and she is wearing a light purple one-piece. Naru-chan is right next to her in a dark blue suit.'_ Taking off his glasses he made sure to put them in the case on the edge of his towel. Turning back to the pool, he squinted looking around until he spotted two blonde streams with purple and blue splotches near them. _'There they are.'_ Making sure to keep them in view, he walked around the edge of the pool until he was as close as he could get to them and be out of the water. Slowly lowering himself in the water he gave himself a moment to adjust to the water. Wading out deeper and deeper, he kept heading towards the two blonde streams. 

Finally he came close enough to call out to them. "Usagi-chan! Naru-chan!" 

The blonde and purple blob and the blue and brown blob started turning around, and finally faced him. He heard the blobs call back. "Umino-kun! Do you want go sliding with us?" 

He continued swimming towards them. "Yes!" The blobs were slowly starting to come into focus, until he could kind of make out Usagi's and Naru's faces. _'I just need to keep them in sight, and all will be fine.'_ Smiling happily, they all headed for the water slide.


	25. The Last Resort Selenity

Title: The last resort  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (questions)  
Genre: General/Drama/Angst?  
Version: Anime or Manga end of silver millennium  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

She knew all the old stories. From them she knew that the silver crystal was to be used as the last resort. It was a weapon of ultimate power, but it had to draw it's power from somewhere. And all the tales said it was from the bearer's heart. The tales also told that there was a price for using the silver crystal. To have ultimate power for a moment, the price was just as ultimate. It was the life of the bearer. If the bearer of the silver crystal used it to its fullest capabilities, they would die. And that was why it was a weapon of last resort. 

It had become time for the last resort when she, the bearer of the silver crystal, witnessed the death and destruction of all she held dear. The breaking of her heart allowed her to forge the bonds that sealed the dark one, Metallia, and to destroy her loyal follower, the self-named Queen Beryl. 

Closing her eyes she felt the questions fighting their way out of her. "Why did she not come? When the Earth is in dire trouble, Sailor Earth was supposed to come and help with the fight. All of the Sailor Senshi are to help protect the Earth. All the tales speak of a senshi for each planet in the system. Where were the rest of them?" 

Then, just as she was preparing to pay the price of the crystal, she realized that she could use it to send all those she held dear into the future, where she hoped they could find happiness. She pulled all the residual energy scattered around her, and against the advice of her two most trusted advisers, she sent her beloved daughter and all the rest ahead. As she closed her eyes, Selenity felt the Silver Millennium come to an end. _'Surely that was not the price of the crystal for saving them? There has to be a future!'_


	26. Thunderstorm

Title: Thunderstorm  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (true drabble)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime or Manga  
Rating: G 

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

A/N: I just wanted to let you know that lightening can really be this color. I got to watch a similar storm inside of a pickup truck. The lightening was beautiful, but I felt like Usagi. 

Shingo stared out the widow. The storm was still blowing outside. As the lightening flashed again, Shingo heard Usagi jump. He glanced back into the darkened room. Usagi was bundled up in a blanket, trying to read her manga by candlelight. Sighing, he cast a mournful look at the TV and playstation. Since the power was out, his fun had been limited to listening to Usagi, and watching the lightening. The color was spectacular, purple along the outside and bright white in the center. The lightening danced between the clouds, and came streaking to the ground. It was worth watching.


	27. What?

Title: What??  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (embarrassment)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga - high school  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko , I'm just borrowing them for awhile._

Umino sat down carefully in desk. Looking side to side, he wondered what everyone was staring at. He looked down at his uniform. There wasn't a spot that he could see. His bag wasn't overflowing, and he had hung it on its hook like normal. Running a quick hand through his hair, he made sure he brushed it that morning. He had. _'What is going on?'_

The teacher called the class to order, and class began. Umino focused on the lesson, but the girls around him kept casting glances his way. He wished he was in the same class as Naru and Usagi. They would tell him what was wrong. 

Finally, it was lunch time. He scooped up his bento, and rushed to the courtyard where everyone had lunch. He was the furtherest away so by time he arrived everyone was there. Settling on the ground cloth next to Usagi, he sighed. "Okay, some one tell me what is wrong with me today. Did I turn green between home and school?" He looked at all of them imploringly. 

All the girls were staring at him as well. He had been sure that one of them would have told him, even if it was Haruka. She was outspoken, and not easily rattled. 

Usagi was the first to break the silence. In an uncertain voice she asked, "Umino?" 

"What is it Usagi?" He looked at her. 

"What happened to your glasses?" The other girls leaned forward to hear his answer. 

He self-consciously raised his hand to his face. "I finally got contacts. I had to work all summer to be able to afford them. I've been wearing them around the house until I got used to them." 

Minako smiled over at him. "They look good." The others nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you. But can you please tell me what everyone is staring at me today? It started right when I got to school." 

Naru laid her hand on his arm. "They just aren't used to seeing you without your glasses." 

Makoto smiled at him reassuringly. "You haven't turned green, or any other color." 

Michiru tilted her head a little. "You have nice brown eyes, Umino. I can believe the girls are staring." 

Umino felt a blush creep up his checks. 

Usagi joined in. "You have good grades, nice eyes, and are considerate. You're the perfect match!" His blush darkened. The rest of the girls started gently picking on him. By time lunch was over Umino felt better. _'It's good to have good friends. Even if they can tease just a little too much.'_ The smile on his face stayed there when he made it to the classroom. As the girls looked his way, he knew why.


	28. What to cry over

Title: What to cry over?  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Minor Characters (tragedy)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Version: Manga  
Rating: G

_All characters from Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. _

Naru stood staring at her best friend. She would be the first to tell you that Usagi had matured since middle school. Naru knew that Mamoru was leaving tomorrow. He was going halfway around the world, and wouldn't be home for a very long time. This would have been a complete tragedy for the younger Usagi, and she would have responded buy throwing fits and crying buckets. Yet Usagi had not broken down. No whining or crying at all. This was a sure sign that her friend was maturing into a dignified young lady. 

And then there were times like this, when Naru saw the old Usagi coming out. Glancing around to see how many other students were staring at them, Naru sighed. 

"Usagi-chan! It's not that big of a deal." She patted the bawling blonde on the back. Looking down at the ground, Naru almost gave into the urge to glare at the offending fallen chocolate bar. The edges were already melting, and Usagi's tears were turning into little chocolate rivers when they fell on the melted portion. Keeping her exasperation out of her voice Naru continued. "It's not that much of a tragedy Usagi-chan, we are going to lunch. I'm sure you have something great in your bento." 

Usagi started crying harder. With a feeling of dread, Naru asked the question even though she feared the answer. "What did you bring for lunch, Usagi-chan?" As she feared, Usagi pointed a shaking finger at the chocolate bar on the ground. 

Hiccuping slightly, Usagi spoke threw her tears, sniffing ans sobbing the entire time. "I was running late, and so was Mom. I didn't even have time to stop at the convenience store. I grabbed the chocolate out of my desk drawer. I planned on eating it at lunch, and then go to the Crown after school." 

Closing her eyes briefly, Naru accepted that, for Usagi, this was bad. "Come on, I'm sure everyone will share part of their lunch. If not, I'll split mine with you, and then we can both eat at the Crown later." 

Usagi raised her eyes up to her. They were shining with hope and gratitude. "Thanks, Naru-chan. I'll pay at the Crown." 

"Done. Let's go eat." Both girls finished walking to their usual lunch spot.


End file.
